I Wasn't Fast Enough
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: James had heard about the portal to the My Little Pony world. His psychopathic mind wanted to end Twilight Sparkle... Meanwhile, one of Rainbow Dash's pranks has caused a rift between Twilight Sparkle and herself... I can't really say more... anything more would ruin the story. Rated M for death, violence and sadness.


_Authors Note: Hello. Before I start, I am sorry and apologize for anyone offended by this. But this idea could never get out of my head, and I couldn't think of anything else. So I had to make this in order to get new ideas flowing. I'm very sorry. When your reading this, if you want, listen to My Immortal by Evanescence. It fits, but may induce tears. Enjoy, or don't. Your choice. Please tell me what you think in a review or PM. Cover art created by SuneGem from deviantART. Also, in this Fic, I am assuming that the mirror portal was moved to Princess Celestia's castle._

Chapter 1: The Fall of Magic

James had heard of the portal. Near Canterlot High. The portal that was rumoured to lead into the My Little Pony world. People had tried to enter it, but to no avail. The portal seemed to have blocked itself off when Twilight Sparkle had left through it. It had been largely dismissed as a joke. James however, thought different. He had been trying every day and night to enter it. He hated the My Little Pony world; Hated it's very existence. Fictional or not, he wanted to end the main character, Twilight Sparkle. His crazy, psychopathic mind still didn't understand why, but his drive to complete his goal was relentless.

Fingering the handgun in his jacket pocket, he stood up. Another day... Another night... Another failed attempt, thought James glumly. No one seemed to know anything useful about the portal. The only thing he had heard was something about a girl called Sunset Shimmer, who used to go near the statue which disguised the portal entrance. He had dismissed the idea that she knew anything about the portal, but now... he was desperate. He would wait until morning, and ask Sunset Shimmer a few questions. He chuckled mercilessly, his crazy mind already forming a plan...

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

"GET OUT RAINBOW" yelled Twilight, magically throwing her from her house and erecting a force field around it.

Rainbow Dash looked up at the force field, feeling very guilty. It had started as a harmless prank, and could have ended up with Rainbow losing Twilight Sparkle as a friend. Rainbow started to walk away from the house, not containing the energy to fly away. It was a prank, she thought to herself. It was of simple design. Hide in Twilight's house with a rain cloud. When Twilight walked in, make it rain on her. Simple. Rainbow kicked a small rock in frustration, and continued to think. How was I supposed to know that she was working on something important? How was I supposed to know that she carried all notes on her important thing around with her?

For when rain fell upon Twilight, the notes she was carrying became sodden, and the ink ran all over the page, making it illegible. Rainbow had never seen Twilight so angry before. And now... Rainbow Dash was unsure whether if their friendship would ever be the same.

Finally gathering the strength to launch herself into the air, she flew up to her cloud home, where she fell into an uneasy sleep. I'll try to get some advice tomorrow from the others, they'll know what to do, thought Rainbow Dash.

Daytime, back in the human world...

James had found Sunset Shimmer walking to Canterlot High. All alone... good, James thought. Jumping out from the dark alley he was hiding in, he grabbed Sunset Shimmer and dragged her out of sight.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me go!" Sunset Shimmer yelled. James quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "You will give me information about the portal. The one that leads into the pony world." said James, with a hint of a threat on his voice.

Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened then she said, much too fast. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"LIES!" yelled James, slamming her against a wall. "You know something girly. Why else would you hang around that statue for months? I believe those rumours everyone's dismissing are true. Tell me what you know... NOW!"

Sunset trembled, but kept her silence. She worried what a man like this would do to the pony world.

"Not saying anything girly? All right then, time to stop being so nice"

His hand lunged out and grabbed her throat. Squeezing it tightly, he continued to speak. "Tell me now girly, or this day will be your last..."

Sunset clawed at his hand. "Ok... ok I'll tell you" she choked out.

Letting go of Sunset, James stepped back and waited. Sunset collapsed to the ground, coughing vigorously. When the coughing had subsided, she rummaged through her bag, withdrawing a book. "I found this when looking the library. Apparently, on a full moon at midnight, if you speak the words on the first page with your hand on a sealed portal, it will open for a day."

"Have you tried this?"

"No, it needs a-" she trailed off. "A human blood sacrifice" she finished, in a small voice. "And I've never had the courage."

"But how did you enter the portal the first time?" James asked importantly.

"That was different. The portal activates once every 30 moons. I entered it then."

"I see..." James trailed off. Quick as a flash, he punched Sunset Shimmer in the face. She collapsed instantly, knocked out. The book dropped from her hands and landed on the ground. James pocketed it, and drew a knife from his pocket. Kneeling down next to Sunset Shimmer, he cut a gash in her limp form. Blood spouted from the wound. James withdrew his small beer flask. Draining it quickly, held it up to the wound. Once he has collected the blood, he straightened up and walked away, leaving the unconscious form of Sunset Shimmer in the alley.

"The next full moon is tonight" he said to himself.

Back in Ponyville...

Rainbow had gone to see all of her friends, hoping for some sort of help with her current problem, but to no avail. All of them said pretty much the same thing.

"Rainbow, if you have hurt Twlight's feelings, then you alone have to make it up to her." said Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash, darling, if you get our help with apologizing to her, then it may look like that you didn't put much effort into your friendship with her." said Rarity sternly. "I'm very sorry, but you have to do this, alone. Now if you excuse me, I have some outfits to make for some very important clientèle."

"You made Twilight stop smiling?!" yelled Pinkie Pie in outrage. "I refuse to help you apologize, smile-stopper!"

"Rainbow, as much as I want to help, I've been told not to help you by the others. I'm so sorry." said Fluttershy, blushing.

Rainbow Dash got what she needed to do. She flew up to her cloud home and thought about what she should say. It took her FOREVER to figure out what to say. When she had finally worked out what she would say, it was dark. She flopped down on her cloud bed, and slept. She would apologize to Twilight tomorrow.

Close to midnight in the human world...

James crouched beside the statue, waiting for his watch to strike midnight. When it did, James took out the book, and the beer flask full of blood. He turned to the first page of the book, placed his hand on the portal, and read.

"Lunaris nocte, porta signati. Aperire nunc revelare secreta tua!". James picked up his flask of blood and sprayed it over the portal. The blood disappeared and his hand sunk into the portal that had just opened. James took a deep breath and entered.

Canterlot, mere moments after James had entered...

James flew out of the portal and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Straightening up, he realised he was in the mirror room in Canterlot. How he knew this? For the past few months after his goal to kill Twilight began, he decided to learn as much as possible about this world. Using his knowledge, he managed to find a way out of Celestia's castle and onto the train to Ponyville. He chuckled. His goal was nearing completion as the train moved ever closer to Ponyville. As the train pulled up to the station, he checked his jacket pocket and held onto his gun, tightning his grip on it.

Ponyville, Twilight's house...

"And... there!" Twilight exclaimed, finishing the final word in her newly written notes, that Rainbow Dash had destroyed a day ago.

"Finished?" asked Spike.

"Obviously Spike." said Twilight, giggling.

"Twilight... when are you going to let down the force field so that Rainbow Dash can apologize?"

"Oh Spike, I don't think that Rainbow Dash will apologize when I let down the force field. She will probably just hit me with another rain cloud."

"C'mon Twilight!" pleaded Spike. "Give her a chance!"

"No! She ruined my notes! Those notes were important, Spike! You knew that!"

"Twilight, just listen! You have written up your notes again, and you can hide them."

"I guess that is true..." said Twilight, still not completely convinced.

"And..." Spike continued. "Don't friends forgive each other for what the other has done? Maybe it's time for you to forgive, Twilight..."

"Oh, all right Spike" said Twilight, as her horn sparkled and the force field was deactivated. "She better not prank me again though."

"She won't" said Spike, who had seen Rainbow Dash one day ago after her pranking of Twlight Sparkle. She did really look sorry. "Well, I'm off. Gonna take a 7 hour bubble bath."

Ponyville, Just outside the train station.

James was stealthy moving towards the tree which Twilight Sparkle lived, carefully avoiding all sources of illumination. He carefully pulled out his gun and opened Twilight Sparkle's door, entering quietly. Twilight somehow heard James and said, "Rainbow?" Twilight turned towards James, still keeping her flank facing towards him. Looking at the door, Twilight looked in horror at the figure in front of her. It only took Twilight 2 seconds to realise what this thing was, and what it was carrying.

It was a human. From the other world. And it was carrying a weapon, one that Twilight had learned about. She knew what human weapons could do. She tried to run, but fear paralysed her.

"How-" started Twilight. James wasted no time. He raised the gun, took aim, and fired.

BANG!

The gunshot's sound broke the still air. James did not hesitate for a single second. He opened the door, slammed it loudly behind him and started to run. Twilight felt a sharp, excruciating pain coursing from her flank. She turned her head to look. Blood... blood seeped from the wound. She fell to the ground.

Rainbow Dash had heard the gunshot. Waking from her sleep in her cloud home, she raced to find the source of the commotion. A long bang, similar to a door slamming echoed up to her. Rainbow Dash rushed towards the new sound. She couldn't pick out where both sounds had come from. Seeing Twilight's tree-home ablaze with light and without a force field, Rainbow flew towards it, hoping that Twilight had some answers for the unexplained commotion. Plus... Rainbow thought. I might be able to apologize to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash landed in front of Twilight's house. Seeing that the force field was down, she walked forward and opened the door, carefully shutting it behind her.

"Twilight! What's going on! I heard-" Rainbow Dash stopped mid-sentence as she saw a purple figure on the ground.

"Twilight?!" yelled Rainbow Dash, rushing to her friend's aid. Landing beside her, Rainbow noticed the red puddle around her. "What the-!" Rainbow started, the red substance splashing on to her hooves. Then the full implication of the scene before her hit her like a speeding Wonderbolt. Rainbow saw the wound, seeping blood, slowly and steadily. Speechless, Rainbow picked up Twilight's limp form in her hooves. Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Rainbow?" she said, very weakly.

"I'm here Twilight" Rainbow Dash replied, her voice breaking.

Twilight tried to speak, then spat blood out of her mouth.

"What happened Twilight?" said Rainbow Dash "Why are you- are you-"

"A person from the other world" said Twilight, her voice growing fainter. "He- He caused me this pain"

"The other world?" said Rainbow Dash, curiously "The one you had to go to, to get your crown back?"

"Yes, that is the place"

Rainbow could hardly believe what she was hearing. A person, from another world... And Twilight was bleeding. She was going to...

"Twilight..." started Rainbow

"Rainbow..." Twilight's voice trailed off and her eyes started to close.

"No..." said Rainbow, her eyes filling with tears. "You can't leave us Twilight, your friends."

Twilight's eyes started filling with tears as well.

"Rainbow, are those tears?" said Twilight, noticing the rain falling from her friends eyes. "I always knew you could cry Rainbow. Under all that pride..."

"Your not leaving me Twilight." sobbed Rainbow. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Your not going anywhere"

"Goodbye... Dashie" said Twilight Sparkle, using Rainbow Dash's nickname.

Closing her eyes, Twilight passed on, now at peace.

"Twilight..." started Rainbow Dash. "Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash shook the pony in her arms slightly.

"No..., no..." sobbed Rainbow, now holding Twilight's limp form to her. "Twilight, no... Twilight, you can't be gone!" Rainbow shook with unrelenting sobs and tears

Rainbow Dash held the lifeless form of her friend, tears cascading down her face. Twilight, her friend, was dead. The door behind Rainbow burst open. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and several other Ponyvilians crowded in.

"Rainbow!" yelled Applejack, instantly recognising the rainbow mane and blue body of Rainbow Dash. "What happened! We all heard this massive-" Applejack's voice died in her throat. Rainbow Dash turned around, splattered with the blood of Twilight Sparkle, who she was still carrying.

All the Ponyvilians gasped. Some fainted. Rarity stood with her mouth open, not moving. Pinkie Pie's hair had gone out of it's usual messy state. She looked at Twilight with the most saddest expression of horror on her face. Fluttershy started crying. Her tears splashed to the floor as she looked at the ground. Applejack took off her hat and looked at Twilight in Rainbow's arms.

"What happened?" Applejack asked

Rainbow Dash couldn't speak. She would tell them when she could speak again. And that might be for a while.

Morning...

Hundreds of ponies had gathered into Ponyvile, to see the funeral of Twilight Sparkle. Among them were Princess Cadence, who was silently crying. Shining Armour had his hoof around her, crying as well. Princess Celestia and Luna were near the front of the crowd, both of them trying not to start tearing up. Spike was also in the front row, talking to Twilight's parents. Spike was telling them stories about Twilight's adventures in Ponyville. All of them were drying relentless tears. Even Discord had turned up, he was at the back. He was conversing with Fluttershy. Both of them were hugging, comforting each other.

The coffin was on a black shrouded table at the front. Made from wood from the best trees in Sweet Apple Acres, encrusted with the best jewels from Carousal Boutique, the most colourful flowers placed upon its surface and with a single balloon tied to it.

Rainbow Dash had told her friends that Twilight's funeral had to be done by her friends. And her friends alone. They all rose to the task without hesitation. They worked through the night, trying to get everything perfect. Now that everyone had arrived, it was time to begin.

Rainbow Dash couldn't remember parts of the funeral. She was so lost in her sorrow.

"Rainbow" said Applejack "It's time for you to talk" Rainbow Dash nodded. She had said that the 5 of them should say something to honour Twilight's memory. Rainbow Dash went and stood in front of everyone. She took a deep breath and said "Goodbye... my friend" then, before she could start crying, she launched herself into the air, causing a Sonic Rainboom. It was the best gift she could think of.

The coffin was then taken to a grave outside of the library where Twilight had lived. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all lowered the grave in together. Then Rainbow Dash unveiled the headstone. It was made of solid marble. The engraving was hoof-carved by Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark and below that, words. 'Friendship is Magic, Magic was you'

After the funeral, Rainbow Dash flew up to her cloud home and watched the sunset. She missed Twilight. So badly it hurt. She started to cry. Why..? she thought over and over. Why, why, why. I didn't even get to apologize to her. She died without us making up. The bond of friendship... broken.

Her head started hurting. She held it in her hooves. The pain grew to an unbearable level and then...

She saw a vision. Of the person that had killed Twilight. She saw him jumping through the mirror portal in Celestia's Castle. Then the vision stopped and the pain in Rainbow Dash's head receded.

Rainbow Dash now knew who had killed Twilight and what he looked like. One thought crossed Rainbow's mind at that point. Revenge. She launched herself up into the sky and flew straight towards Canterlot.

_Authors Note: And so ends Chapter 1... (starts crying, then gets a hold of self) I know, sad and some people hate stuff like that. But I have to get this out, so I can think up new stories. If you cried, I am sorry. Chapter 2 is on its way. What will happen next? Will Dashie get her revenge? _

_BTW: To all those who were like "Sunset Shimmer is a pony who entered the human world. Therefore, her blood is not human. And wasn't James supposed to change into a pony?", I am assuming that when you enter the human world as a pony, EVEYTHING CHANGES, including your blood. And vice versa. However, James had so much evil in his heart that he couldn't turn into a pony. So there. Annnnnnddddd... I want to give a HUGE THANKS to my friend IRL (in real life) who helped me with some story. You know who you are. Until my next FanFic people. See ya!_


End file.
